


Make Me a Promise Here Tonight

by blackXroseXdying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackXroseXdying/pseuds/blackXroseXdying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a different reaction after Harry beats the Hungarian Horntail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Promise Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-watched Goblet of Fire the other day and this popped into my head.  
> I haven't written anything Harry Potter in years so I apologize if this is terrible

Harry sat in his seat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione, trying not to notice that every face in the hall was turned to him. Underneath the table Harry felt Ron's hand slip out of his and Harry turned to look at him.  
"I didn't do that," Harry whispered. "I didn't put my name in that cup. You have to believe me."  
Ron just stared back at him, confusion written plainly on his face.  
After a shove from Hermione, Harry walked up the hall between two of the house tables and through the door near the teachers table. He hoped Ron and Hermione would wait for him so he could explain to them that this was a mistake.  
Harry stood in the chamber with the other champions, trying to focus on what the teachers around him were saying, but his mind kept drifting to the look on Ron's face.  
After what seemed like forever the champions were finally dismissed, Harry raced back into the Great Hall and stopped when he saw that it was empty.  
Harry got back to the Common Room and was immediately bombarded with people congratulating him and asking him how he had done it. He had spotted Hermione sitting alone at a table in a corner and he tried to push his way through the crowd to get to her but his path was blocked by a fifth year girl, shoving a mug of butterbeer into his hands.  
Fred and George dragged him across the room to an empty corner to question him. It took ages for Harry to get away from them, but he finally managed to get up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
He stopped just inside the doorway and he saw Ron lying on his bed, on top of the covers and still fully dressed.  
"Ron?" Harry said. There was no response. "You believe me when I say I didn't put my name in that cup don't you?"  
"You're my boyfriend Harry. We tell each other everything. At least we're supposed to." Ron said, sitting up.  
"I am! Ron,please."  
Ron didn't reply though, he just closed the hangings around his bed, leaving Harry standing in the doorway.

*********************************************************************************  
Between classes, the uncertainty of what was to come and Ron not talking to him, Harry found the weeks leading up to the first task almost unbearable. Time seemed to slip through his fingers like smoke and before he knew it he was waiting in the tent for his turn to face a dragon.  
When his turn came and he walked into the arena, he looked up into the crowd for a second. He only caught a quick glimpse of Ron sitting with Fred and George before the Horntail was bearing down on him.  
**********************************************************************************  
Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione and when they climbed through the portrait hole, they were met with a thunderous applause and cheers that almost deafened him. For almost ten minutes people trust food and drink at him while shouting congratulations at him.  
Out of nowhere Fred and George appeared, lifting Harry onto their shoulders. From that high up Harry could see the whole Common Room. He turned his head in every direction, trying to find Ron and thought he saw him slip up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He didn't get a chance to see properly because Seamus was thrusting the golden egg into Harry's hands and everyone was demanding he open it.  
Once he was back on solid ground, the egg closed and the wailing silenced, he slipped into the crowd and up the stairs.  
He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath before turning around. He didn't see much of the room before he had his arms full of a crying red-head.  
"Hey, Ron. It's okay. What's wrong, huh?" Harry said, carding his fingers through Ron's hair.  
Ron stood up properly and he looked worse than Harry had ever seen him. He was pale and there were dark purple shadows under his eyes, which were red and puffy from crying.  
"Dragons...you...you could've..." Ron was having trouble speaking.  
Harry brushed his thumbs across Ron's cheek, wiping away his tears and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Harry led Ron to his bed and lay down, pulling Ron with him.  
Ron laid his head on Harry's chest and Harry wrapped one of his arms around Ron's waist and ran the fingers from his free hand through Ron's hair.  
"Harry...I...I'm sorry. I should've known. I-I love you." Ron said, still sniffling.  
"It's okay baby. I'm okay." Harry pulled Ron closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."  
Harry repeated the same words over and over again until the both fell asleep.


End file.
